


It's Not What It Looks Like

by Written_prose_things



Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Domestic, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:46:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25530814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Written_prose_things/pseuds/Written_prose_things
Summary: Prompt 85: Hermione often forgets to sleep when she gets busy with work. Ron loves to take care of her.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Series: hundred prompts for thousands of pairings [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1816942
Comments: 6
Kudos: 18





	It's Not What It Looks Like

Although everyone finds it hard to believe, between the two of them, Ron is far more responsible than Hermione.   
Though he hates to admit it, becoming an adult has mellowed Ron out considerably, something which Harry loves to rub in his face. 

Harry smiles to himself as he waits outside the pair’s quaint little house. He can hear Ron loudly telling Hermione to get to bed on time. 

Unlike Ron, who indulges in self-care to get rid of the aches and pain resulting from his teenage shenanigans, Hermione throws herself into her work. 

Her hyperfocusing abilities have not dimmed even a little. 

Harry reminisces of their days at Hogwarts. 

_ Although the examinations before the 5th year weren’t important, Hermione took each exam extremely seriously. She spent hours each day holed up in the library, having claimed a desk and table near the window for herself, where she spent most of her time opening unnecessary reference books and memorizing her flashcards.  _

_ At the end of the day, when everyone filed into the great hall for dinner, she would walk in a few minutes late, totting a book bag that looked ready to burst at the seams.  _

_ On these days, she would pile onto her plate the same amount of food as Ron ate and finish it a little quicker than him.  _

_ No one commented on the strange occurrence. Not after the nasty hex, Hermione had aimed at Seamus, under the table when he pointed it out.  _

_ Hermione would be dead on her feet by the time they made their way back to the common room. Harry would carry her book bag and Ron would help her climb the stairs.  _

_ More often than not, she would be asleep by the time they reached the common room, which meant that unless Lavender or Parvati were downstairs, she would sleep in Ron’s bed.  _

Harry looked up when the door on the house closed. Ron stepped out and wrapped his scarf as he walked towards Harry. 

“Do you think she’s going to sleep?” Harry asked jovially. It was a common occurrence to put bets on Hermione’s abrupt sleeping schedules and coffee breaks. 

“No, I’ll have to brew her some coffee as soon as we get back.” Ron shuddered. He despised coffee from the bottom of his heart.

Harry laughed as they set off to George’s flat. The man had called them to help with the refurbishing of his new flat. 

\----x----

Ron returned home sweaty, grimy and exhausted. There were stains of sweat, dust, and unknown material on his clothes. He had had a nasty accident with one of George’s boxes of untested experiments, which had given him a blinding headache. 

He was greeted with an unexpected sight when he opened the door. Hermione was missing. Her books, coffee mug, and laptop had been put away. Her desk was suspiciously empty and clean, without any on the usual rings left on the surface, from her repeated ignorance of coasters. 

Ron ignores the pile of utensils waiting to be put in the dishwasher and tip-toes up the stairs to their room. 

He isn’t surprised to see Hermione’s leftover books in the corner, stacked behind a pile of washing as she attempts to spell them away and change into her nightshirt at the same time. 

As expected, she falls backward while attempting the plan. Ron catches her of course, but her weight sets off another series of aches in the general area of his lower spine. Ron had assumed that his aches and pains would reduce marginally now that the kids were back at Hogwarts. Hermione proved his assumption wrong. 

Ron let out a huff as Hermione let her whole weight onto his arms. 

She poked her head out of the shirt’s biggest hole and said, “It isn’t what it looks like.”

Ron laughed, “So you didn’t run up to the bedroom when the wards alerted you that I’d come home?”

A Cheshire grin replaces her faux-innocent look, something she’s learnt from Harry, “No. Not at all.”

Ron kisses her at the response. He can’t help himself. He already knows what she’s going to say.

Hermione smiles softly, “Spiderman kisses.”

Ron shakes his head, “Are you ever going to tell me what that means?”

Hermione smiles, “Look it up.”

Ron lifts her up, ignoring the pain in his back and arms and walks to the bed. 

He lays her down and climbs in after her, pulling the covers over both on them. 

Hermione’s already snuggling into her pillow. Her hands splayed out a little. Ron kisses her forehead softly, “Goodnight, love.”

She grumbles back a sleepy response.

Ron falls asleep to Hermione's soft snores. 

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 86: 'I got you a present'  
> {Stiles Stilinski/Derek Hale}


End file.
